


Your Look, Your Laugh, Your Love

by artemisia_HQ



Series: You Got Me Breathing Sunshine [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Could be considered as stand-alone, Kageyama just loves his tiny boyfriend, M/M, Prologue, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/pseuds/artemisia_HQ
Summary: Hinata swings their entwined hands between them, humming as they walk. Tobio just lets him, he's happy too, and he can't help the wobbly grin forming in his face. He gives their joined hands a little squeeze and Hinata looks up at him, and beams, the last rays of sunlight making his hair looked like it was spun from gold, his skin emitting a faint glow.





	Your Look, Your Laugh, Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first draft that I wrote for ['You Got Me Breathing Sunshine'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607723) that I scrapped because I was struggling on how to transition from this to the scene where Kageyama eventually asked Hinata out for their date. I decided to post this as to give a slight background/prologue to the story on how they usually spend their time together during the break.
> 
> But it could also be read as a stand-alone since the details are vague.

Tobio feels content. He inhales, filling his lungs with fresh spring air, the smell of sakura mingling with the crispness. For a moment, he was intoxicated by the smell and only had a second to remember what he's supposed to be doing and braces himself as a volleyball sails towards him. Fast.

Grateful for his fast reflexes and partly due to muscle memory, he positions his arms just in time to receive the incoming ball. It stings, leaving yet another satisfying red splotch on his arm, and the ball goes flying back to the hitter.

As proud as he is for his own reflexes, Tobio is still left dumbstruck on how insanely fast Hinata is. One second he's coming down from his jump and before Tobio can blink Hinata is already running forward, exactly where Tobio sends the ball before it drops. Hinata dives and returns the ball, it grazes the net and drops with a thud.

"Uwooooooh! Kageyama!  Was that awesome or was that _awesome_?" Hinata is jumping up and down, his hand flailing wildly, letting out cheers and weird noises.

Tobio clicks his tongue in annoyance, not at Hinata (for once), but at himself. He could've saved that ball, _easy_ , if he wasn't distracted for a fucking second. He jogs towards the ball to retrieve it; Hinata still doing his celebratory dance.

It's a Tuesday afternoon, a few weeks before their third year in Karasuno starts. All throughout the break, Tobio has been mentoring Hinata on how to do a jump serve. Hinata had been pestering him about it non-stop since after nationals, droning on about how he needed to get stronger and that he felt he's ready to do a more powerful serve. Of course, Tobio refused at first, he thought Hinata was getting way ahead of himself (again). But after almost two months of nagging and constant _‘please, please, Kageyama’_ every waking hour, Tobio finally relented (it absolutely had _nothing_ to do with the big, round puppy eyes Hinata was giving him every time he pleaded).

And he's glad he did, but no way in hell is he going to admit that out loud. There's a drive and determination in Hinata that Tobio hasn't seen before, and that's saying something. In just a few days of teaching him the basics, Hinata's form is almost perfect (still, Tobio is not going to admit that), and two weeks after, he's doing jump serves left and right. He's still rough around the edges and misses a lot, but he's getting there.

So here they are, in a park with a volleyball court halfway between Tobio's house and their school, practicing serves and receives (Hinata’s idea, the insatiable little monster). They've been coming here almost every day since break starts, save for hanging out once or twice a week in either of their houses.

The sun starts to set when they finally decided to go home. Tobio is tired but satisfied, it was a good practice, and the _other sun_ walking beside him is another indication. Hinata swings their entwined hands between them, humming as they walk. Tobio just lets him, he's happy too, and he can't help the wobbly grin forming in his face. He gives their joined hands a little squeeze and Hinata looks up at him, and beams, the last rays of sunlight making his hair looked like it was spun from gold, his skin emitting a faint glow. He looks positively radiant and Tobio could feel his face heating up and before Hinata could notice, he palms Hinata’s face in the other direction, earning a squeak from his boyfriend. They playfully push and shove each other the rest of the way to Tobio’s house, their hands never letting go.

 

* * *

 

After they showered at Tobio's house— _separately_ —and changed into fresh clothes, they’re walking side by side again, Hinata now wheeling his bike. Tobio's mom insisted he sees Hinata off at least halfway home, with a conspiratorial wink and a knowing smile. Tobio spluttered that he’s going to anyway and his mom just laughed at him with a wave of her hand.

They arrive at the spot where they usually part, a children’s park with a single lamppost illuminating the street. Hinata stops and turns to face Tobio. " Thanks for seeing me off."

"You don't have to thank me every time, dumbass."

"I'm just grateful every time, so—,” Hinata replies with a grin and a shrug.

Tobio reaches out to ruffle Hinata’s hair. "Tsk. Just be careful on your way."

"Yeah, you too."

They've done this many times and their bodies move like its second nature. Tobio bends down as Hinata tilts his head up, standing a little on his tiptoes. Tobio automatically places his hand on Hinata's hip to steady him as they both lean forward. It was gentle and quick, just an innocent peck, really, but it still sends fire into Tobio's chest. He wants more, but they're outside, so he settles with another peck before Hinata drops down. He looks surprised as Tobio pulls away, but grins as he tugs Tobio into a hug, his arms around his neck, his bike clattering on the ground. Tobio winds up his arms around his waist instantly and they just stay like that for a while.

He hears Hinata lets out a breathy contented sigh, and Tobio buries his face on the soft orange locks, it’s a little bit damp, and smells of his own shampoo, but still with a hint of Hinata's fruity, summer scent. 

Slowly, Hinata pulls away and Tobio lets go of his waist. Hinata pulls his bike up, straddles it, and before he pedals away, flashes Tobio a smile and a wave of his hand. "See you! I’ll text you when I’m home."

Tobio responds with a nod and wave of his own and he doesn’t drop his hand until he couldn't see the lights from Hinata’s bike flickering into the night. He walks the way back home with a small smile on his face.

Tobio is content.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated :) Thank you for reading! ♥️
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://the-new-king-of-the-court.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/artemisia_hq?s=09)
> 
> ask me anything on my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/hqartemisia)! 🐱


End file.
